DragonMind Firebender
Alias: Drago Appearance Drago has fair skin, very pale from all her time spent indoors, with about shoulder-length acem blonde hair. On her right side, it comes down to her ear. It's sandy blonde, usually pulled back in a red ponytail band. She has bright scarlet eyes with catlike pupils that always seem to be sparkling from the inside out! Her bright smile, usually with pale red lipstick to accent her light dusting of freckles, reveals her pristine, white fangs (which I forgot to put in the picture, whyyyy). DragonMind usually wears a baggy hoodie, with nothing on the front of it, and dark skinny jeans. She has large scarlet wings, with shimmering gold membranes. She can always be found with black, knee-high leather boots and bright red earbuds to go with her golden cell phone! Personality Drago lives for art! And fire, definitely fire. She honestly prefers being alone, but Drago has a very tight-knit group of friends. She hasn't been a Deity for very long, so is still growing into her powers, but she's pretty quick on the uptake if she's interested enough. She's a little absent-minded when she really gets going, and she's pretty talkative, which can make for . . . hmm, let's just say she's Orphos's worst nightmare! XD Backstory (Written by Drago herself!) Well, I was born fifteen years ago to two average parents. However, I was a little different. I've been a hybrid since birth! For no reason at all! My mom and dad tried their very hardest and best they could to raise me, but that didn't go too well. Apparently, I played too "rough" whenever they would Boop! me on the nose! So, they put me into an orphanage for children with strange enhancements. (My older and meaner sister Marissa, on the other hand, got to grow up with Mom and Dad. *huffs*) It wasn't all bad, though. We still got to hang out, and we often got together with out cousin Cassie for the holidays! On my thirteenth birthday, I had this really freaky dream. So, I was being taken to this place where there were a ton of other hybrids, all exactly like me! And with the SAME backstory! And when I woke up, I found myself in Forengard. Not exactly like my dream, but it was close enough for me to realize that I was where I should have been all along. Random Drago Facts *Dragonmind's nickname is Drago. *Drago is Bisexual. *Drago, Mari, and Wyvern's little group is usually referred to as Drarivern, combining all their names. **When they're with their cousin Cassie, they add her name into the mix, turning it into Drassivern. *Their parents died in a fire, but Drarivern often visit them in The Underworld. *Wyvern was actually scientifically created by Drago and Mari, with HUGE help from Cassie to get the science/magic right! *Drago's birthday is November 2, even though that's not Shion's IRL birthday (which is in March) *Though she hasn't seen Zadia in a really long time, she still considers him part of her family. **However, with the realization he likely won't be coming back, she's beginning to show interest in a girl. *She has a tendency to get carsick very easily, which is the main reason why she isn't ever seen in a car or the like. She can fly from place to place just fine, however. **In the one thread she was ever seen in a car, she spend a portion of it denying being carsick, then asked to pull over, instantly contradicting herself. *Whenever she meets somebody shy or introverted, she makes an internal vow to bring them out of their shell, even if only in certain circumstances. This includes her sister Mari and Wyvern. Gallery 1 drago wink.gif Drago-0.png Drago.png Dragon and Chronos.jpg 3D My Little Pony created with http://ponylumen.net/games/3d-pony-creator/ Relationships DRASSIVERN Drassivern is the "official" group name for Drago, Cassie, Mari, and Wyvern. Initially, when it was just the sisters, it was Drari. When Wyvern was created, it was updated to Drarivern. Once Cassie was introduced, the name was changed to Drassivern. However, since Drago, Wyvern, and Mari are always together and Cassie isn't always with them (but she is more often now), Drarivern and Drassivern tend to be swapped out depending on the day. While they don't always see eye-to-eye, and often tease each other about the littlest things, they still know they can count on each other in almost any situation. ZADIA Zadia used to be Drago's boyfriend, as well as her first crush since moving to Forengard. Though he hasn't been seen for awhile, Drago still thinks about him often. She hopes she'll get to see him again, but is beginning to realize it may not happen. TIME and CHRONOS Time ''is Drago's magic mentor and good friend. He's taught her 99% of everything she knows about magic, even if it's just knowing how much to use at a certain time! She continues to attend fairly regular lessons with him, as well as often referencing the spellbooks he's given her in times that aren't quite so dire. Time's sister Chronos is one of Drago's best friends, and is usually present during the magic lessons. In fact, Drago's picked up quite a flair for entrances from her! '''INDIGO' Indigo ''is, as Drago calls her, a li'l honeybun! Drago has always been good with kids, but she and Indigo have a special bond. She saved Indigo from her evil (Mari calls him 'insane') father with the help of Mari, Wyvern, and their friend Umbra along with help from various other characters. '''GALAXIAN' Galaxian ''is a great friend to Drago, and often helps her keep her head in stressful situations. Though they don't hang out as much as Drassivern/Drarivern, Drago still knows she can always rely on him to offer logical, intelligent, or entertaining input! '''GLITCH' Glitch, though she has a somewhat dark past, has earned herself the spot of being one of Drago's closest friends. The two don't know each other well, but Drago knows Glitch has got a lot more good and positivity inside her than she realizes. SHION ''Shion ''is one of Drago's oldest friends! They've been pretty close since childhood, and the two often confide secrets to one another. They just started hanging out again quite recently, but Shion and Drarivern have already begun catching up just like old times. __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Hybrid